Brothers & Ninjas
by white collar black wolf
Summary: What if rocky colt and tumtum had an older brother who was more advanced in ninja technique so when he finds out that Snyder is going after his brothers to get his father to leave him alone will he help his brothers escape Snyder's clutches by using what he knows or risk Snyder using them against his father
1. Chapter 1

**Brothers & Ninjas **

**Disclaimer I don't own the three ninjas movie but I do own Andrew**

 **Please read author's note at the end of the chapter!**

Chapter 1

A Grandfather and a teenage boy of 13 were going up the stairs to the beds were the 13 year old brothers slept to wake them up while his grandfather went to wake the two older boys he went to wake his youngest they were woken up their grandfather they went to train.

 **(THE BOYS NARRATTING)**

This summer me and my brothers my brothers and I whatever spent the summer the way we always do at our grandpa's cabin yeah while most kids are some stupid camp me and my brother my brothers and I whatever spent the summer learning really cool ninja stuff from our japanse grandfather most days began the same every morning he would wake us up with a diffrent test we've been trainging since we were really little you're still really little jerk would you guys be quite and keep going by we thought that we were ready to be ninjas it's a good thing that we were because that was the summer that we would never forget.

 **(end narration)**

While their grandpa went out the boys got ready to attack him as part of a training session they all attacked him until their grandfather dissapeared

"Where'd he go"asked Micheal

Suddenly they hear their grandpa laughing

"Up here"the boys heard

"How'd you do that"Andrew asked him

"We almost had"said Jeffery

"Yeah we almost had you"said Micheal

"Had me all Micheal"called their grandpa

"What"answered Micheal

"If I hadn't stopped the car you would called pankcake by now"their grandpa told them

"Two lessons you must learn from this battle"said their grandpa

"What lessons"asked Samuel

"I know the first one"said Andrew

"What is it"asked Jeffery

"Never fight unless you're sure you can win "Andrew told his brothers after getting a nod from his grandfather

"Lesson two"asked Jeffery

"Never climb a tree that's full of throns"said their grandpa

They all laughed as their grandpa began to climb down from the tree

After the boys were done training their grandfather called them over and sat in front of them

"Grandpa where did you get that ugly mask"Micheal asked their grandfather

"This mask my father gave it to me on my day of names"said their grandfather

"Day of names"said jeffrey

"But we already got names grandpa"said Micheal

"You may have family names but not ninja names"their grandfather told them

"Andrew"their grandpa called out to him

"Sir"said Andrew

"From this day foward until forever you shall be know as Fang because You have great instincts are fericly loyal"their grandfather told him as he handed him his mask

"Samuel"their grandpa called out to him

"Sir"said Samuel

"From this day foward until forever you shall be know as Rocky because you are strong soild and cool as grenet rock"said their grandpa as he handed him his mask

"Jeffery"their grandpa called out to him

"You are fast and free spirit of the young wild horse you shall be known as colt"said their grandpa as he handed him his mask

"Colt yeah that's cool"said Jeffery

"What about me can I monster destroyer or how about super killer"said Micheal

"How about super dork"said Jeffery

"Shut up spazze"Micheal told him

"The little one since your engry beings and ends with your tummy you shall be known as tum-tum"said their grandpa as he handed him his mask

 **(The boys will know be called by their ninja names)**

"I can't wait to show these to dad"said Colt

"He'll hate them"said Fang

"Grandpa will dad be home tomorrow when we get back"Tumtum asked him

"Well he's a busy man with a trouble some job tumtum"their grandpa told him.

 **A/N- Hey everyone here is a new story for you guys hope you like it now in case you are all wondering about my other stories I was hoping to update them this weekend but I won't be able to as I have a research paper due on sunday night for one of my classes but if I have time over the weekend I will update anyway Please R &R**


	2. Chapter 2

**Brothers & Ninjas **

**Disclaimer I don't own the three ninjas movie but I do own Andrew**

Chapter 2

Their father worked for the FBI and Little did they know that while they were with they're grandpa their father was trying to take down snyder their father had set up a trap for him but he got away but what their father didn't know was that snyder was planning something

 **(With the boys and their grandfather)**

"Colt what is a ninja"their grandpa asked him

"A ninja is one who can use everything around him to trick his enemies he is fast and he is friendly to his enviorment"answered Colt

"A ninja is honest and good his mind body and spirit are one he has selfcontrol he has disapline"answered Rocky

"A ninja loves nature because he's part of nature a ninja never fights a battle if he can not win"answered tumtum

"A ninja mind body spirit heart are one and never uses his power on anyone weaker than yourself"their grandpa told them

"Right give me your hand love and trust be one just as a rope of one strand can be broken a rope of five strands no ememy can brake"said their grandpa

Suddenly a alarm began to beep letting them know that someone was approaching the house.

"Grandpa who is that"Tumtum asked

"Stay here and eat Fang come on"their grandpa told them as Fang got up from the table

"Stay here guys"Fang told them as he followed his grandfather out the door with his brothers following them even though they weren't suppose to

"Grandpa what's going on"Rocky asked him

"Rocky let me see"said Colt as he tried to push past him

"Shut up act like ninjas not little babys"Fang told them as their grandpa walked down the steps

As soon as the other ninjas surrounded their grandpa Fang went forward and kicked one of them off their feet knowing their brother was going to need help Rocky Colt and Tumtum went to help him as two ninjas followed him and the other stayed fighting their grandpa after they were done fighting them they ran back to check on their grandpa

"Go sit down"their grandpa told them when he saw them

They watched as their grandpa talking with Snyder about something until he left and their grandpa called them over to him.

"Who told you we need your help I thought your brother and I told you to stay in the house"their grandpa told Rocky Colt and Tumtum

"A ninja should never be over confident grandpa"Colt told him and Fang


	3. Chapter 3

**Brothers & Ninjas **

**Disclaimer I don't own the three ninjas movie but I do own Andrew**

Chapter 3

Their grandpa then told them about a technique that they must never use unless there were in real danger then he told them were we wanted them to practice hit the dummy for an hour before they left while Fang watched them Fang Rocky and Colt talked about Snyder on their way home Colt and Tumtum teased Rocky about Emily while Fang just watched and chuckled every now and then.

"Your girlfriend Emily is coming"Colt told Rocky

"She's not my girlfriend okay"Rock told him

"You going to kiss her"asked Colt

"Yeah you going to kiss her"asked Tumtum

"No but I'm going to kill you two if you don't shut up"Rocky told as they got to their house

When they got there they all saw their father outside talking with his partner Jerry.

"Hey guys how was your summer with grandpa"Their father asked them

"It was cool I want to show you a lot of stuff we learned"Colt told him while Fang just look bored

"It's not Jeffery it's colt"Colt told their dad

"Yeah and I'm not Sam I'm Rocky and I'm tumtum"both Rocky and Tumtum said at the same time

"Yeah I'm colt because I'm fast he's rocky because he's solid he's Fang because he's loyal and he's tumtum because he'll eat anything"Colt explained to their father

"I won't eat dog poop"said Tumtum

Jerry their fathers partner then told him that they had to go so he got in the car and they left leaving Rocky Colt and Tumtum there just staring while Fang just stood off to the side shaking his head then they all went and got their bags out of their grandpa's car and Rocky got really nerves when Emily came up to him Fang just ignored his brother and went inside.

"Mom ignore him he's just mad I told dad wouldn't care"Fang told his mom and colt passed him and went inside little did Fang know that the time to use the advanced training his grandfather gave him would come very soon as Snyder was planning on kidnapping him and his brothers

Later on that night the boys were in their room they were all doing something Fang was petting his dog Shadow rocky was talking to Emily Colt was jumping on the little trampoline and Tumtum was playing video games

"School bites I want to stay with grandpa"said colt

"Yeah me too"said tumtum

"Will you guys shut up mom will hear you"Fang told them

"Rocky say hi to your girlfriend for me"colt told him

"Yeah say hi to your girlfriend for me"tumtum told him

"She not my girlfriend okay"Rocky told them

"What's going on"Emily asked Rocky

"My younger brothers are retarded"Rocky told her

"What are you gonna go to school tomorrow"Emily asked

"I don't know"Rocky told as he looked towards his older brother for an answer

"8:48"Fang told his brother

"Can Emily ride with us"Rocky asked him

"Sure but tell her not to be late"Fang told him

Suddenly the alarm that allows them to know when their mom was coming began to rang.

"Mom's coming"said Fang as he and shadow laid down on his bed and his brother ran and jumped into their beds after he turned off the lights.

"Fang should we tell dad about the guy we saw grandpa with"Colt asked him after their mom had left

"We'll tell him tomorrow go to sleep"said Fang as he turned over and faced the window


	4. Chapter 4

**Brothers & Ninjas **

**Disclaimer I don't own the three ninjas movie but I do own Andrew**

Chapter 4

The next morning was a mess with their mom making their lunch and Fang wait for his dad to get up until his mom told that he had left and Emily showed up and they left and rode their bikes to school until some bullies stole Emily's bike

"Give us the ball back"said Colt during recess as the bullies took the basketball from him and his friend

"Does the baby want his ball back well you're going to have to play us for it"said the bully as everyone else came running over

"What you deaf you want to play or not"said the bully

"Yeah we'll play three on three"said Fang as he and Rocky came over

"For how much"asked bully number two

"How much we're not suppose to gamble"said Rocky

"What am I hearing we're not suppose to gamble"said bully number one.

"Well I wouldn't want you to do to make your mommy and daddy spank you"continued the bully

"Well punks I seem to be collecting quite a few bikes today how about we play for yours"said the bully

"If we win what do we get"asked Colt

"Well if you win me and my buddies let you walk out of here with your girlfriend's bike"said the bully

"Colt don't"Rocky told them

"Yeah little horsey how about some hay laugh"said the bully when no one laughed

"How many points to a game"Fang asked as he and Rocky worked on keep Colt from fighting

"Ten duh"said the bully

"Fine you start with nine you take first out"Fang told him

"NO fighting"Rocky told Colt

"But"began Colt only to be cut off by Fang

"No Fighting"Fang told Colt for the final time

"Man with a nine point leave let's whip there butts"Colt told them as Rocky gave his hat to Emily

"Why are you showing off"Emily asked Rocky

"I'm not showing off I'm playing basketball"Rocky told her as he and Fang ran off to the court

As they played basketball they bullies were having a hard time stopping Colt Rocky and Fang from scoring when Rock had the ball one of the bullies pushed him.

"Rocky you okay"Fang asked his brother

"Back off I'm fine"Rocky told him

At one point when Fang had the ball and he went to shoot it one of the bullies ended up tripping Fang when he went to make the shot and he ended up missing the shot and he ended up falling and landing hard on the road and ended up getting cuts on his face

"Fang"began Rocky

"Shut up"Fang cut him off as he approached the bully that pretty much tripped him

"Nine"Fang told him as he snatched the ball off his hands

"Come on Rocky one more shot"Fang told him as he got ready to shot a free throw

"Nice Job Rocky"Colt told him after they won the game

 **A/N- Hey everyone sorry for the long wait on this update I was having problems with my laptop but now it's fixed so please review let me know what you think but no FLAMES !**


End file.
